


Oh f*ck

by littleballofspace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Keith/Lance (Voltron), I Tried, It's all good tho, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Minor Matt Holt/Shiro, Multi, Past Allura/Shiro, Pidge is a good bro, minor Lance/Nyma, non binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleballofspace/pseuds/littleballofspace
Summary: In which Pidge is a great bro, Shiro is hella vanilla, everyone had a crush on Allura, Hunk needs to be saved and Keith comes to realize that feelings exist.But most importantly, everyone wants Lance to be happy.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/poes/gifts).



> This is like the seventh plot I wrote and it was 3 hours before the deadline. At first I wanted to write about the spy klance alien ball infiltration thing but got bored. I might work on that later. I hope you like this one anyway.
> 
> \---  
> not betaed  
> 

“Relatable.” The flat tone his friend used made it seem not exactly it. But then again, all their concentration was on the flatscreen rather than making conversation. Pidge always got like that whenever they watched any kind of show that did not exactly attract their attention but would not mind continue watching. But then again this was Final Destination they were watching.

 

“That guy just got run over by a car.” Keith was confused. This also happened a lot when he was around Pidge, but the other was always ready to explain themselves right after. “Today has been a rough day.” He grunted in response. Fridays are usually like that, the coffee shop gets gradually flooded by customers needed to be cafeineted up so they can survive through weekend or celebrating the start of their beloved two free days of the week. He did not bother to respond since he knew there was more to come.

 

“It is annoying how one small thing can ruin your whole day. There was this super rude customer, that I am forever going to remember and make sure to put salt in their coffee if she comes back, that just had to be a little bi--”

 

“Language, Pidge.” It came from the kitchen. Shiro’s hearing was something superhuman, it made things difficult for everyone, but mostly for Keith. Since they lived together. 

 

Pidge frowned but made no attempt at continuing their rant. They did not swear often, but when they did, it never ended. Shiro’s timing was perfect as usual. “I am in my house, I can do whatever I want.” They retorted.

 

Keith bumped their knees in an attempt to show some comfort or solidarity, whatever fits. They’ve gotten pretty close after that shared lecture in Astronomy. They somehow got to talk about aliens and he was pleased to find out Pidge was a believer. The rest of the day had been spent by talking about each others theories. It had been fun.

 

Then Keith had been introduced to the rest of Pidge’s group. Which was made of two more guys and two more girls. Then he got to meet their brother, Matt. Keith was a little freaked by how similar they looked. Later than that his brother met their brother, so Shiro and Matt happened. Extra bonding time happened and now Keith was pretty sure of calling Pidge his best friend.

 

They got to know pretty much everything about him by now. Too much. He did not like that at this very moment. After leaving the living room with the excuse of Matt and Shiro being gross and not the real reason which was that Pidge was pissed at Shiro’s babying, Keith ended in their room.

 

Pidge booted their PC, naturally then opened Skype, checking their messages. Keith chose to lay on their bed and stare at the ceiling. There were bits and pieces missing of it from when Pidge took of their glow in the dark stars. He frowned, that somehow pissed him off, Pidge should have at least fixed that. Or should have let him paint over it. His thoughts got interrupted by the beeps of a call incoming and Keith recognised Allura’s icon. That was fast, he wonders what happened.

 

“Pidge!” Her cheery voice had dismissed Keith’s concerns, but did not do anything more than that. His interest still lay in those damned holes in the ceiling.

 

“Hey, Allura. How’s it going?” Pidge’s crankyness seems to have also vanished, them and Allura engaging in one lengthy conversation before she propositioned to add in Shiro, Keith, Hunk, Lance and Shay in to the call.

 

“Don’t bother with Keith, he’s with me. Brooding on my bed.” Keith threw them an exasperated look, he was not brooding. He was contemplating on what to do with the situation that Pidge’s ceiling has been for months now. “And Shiro’s with Matt. I don’t know what they’re up to and I honestly don’t want to.”

 

“Have no worries Pidge, Shiro is the most vanilla person I’ve ever met.” Keith choked on his spit, too much information. The shorty on the chair dared to laugh about it and Allura just hummed, smugly.

 

The two dated back in high school but then Allura’s Parents died and it’s taken a toll on her. Shiro had been there for her, even Keith offered little of his support because the two of them also knew what it was to lose a loved one. Allura suggested they take a break but never gotten to put an end to it. In the meantime their feelings changed, and decided that they still cared about each other so they remained friends.

 

She now lives with her uncle and things are relatively fine. They’ve all grown up over the years.

 

Keith does not know how they do it. Remain friends with their ex. Watch their ex be with someone else. Wasn’t that like a big ‘no’ in the dating book? But he was happy it happened. He actually likes Allura. Plus that rule had never been set in stone and it was rather stupid, in Keith’s opinion. Everyone is so dramatic nowdays.

 

“I was not brooding. I was silently judging you. Hey Allura.” He defended himself.

 

“Oh? What for?” Pidge and him have had this conversation before and the fact that they hadn’t figured it was it that was bothering him yet made him snort. “Your ceiling. When will you let me paint it, since your lazy ass won’t do anything about it?”

 

“But then I’d have to move everything out of my room. I like my room in it’s current state.” Keith was sure it was just because they didn’t want to deal with sleeping on the couch for a day or two. Sitting on it was not that bad but sleeping on that thing would make you lose a few years of your life on it. Mornings in which you would wake up sore and with painful joints inevitable.

 

Sleeping with Matt was also out of the question because they did not want to have to sit on the ‘sin machine’ (aka Matt’s bed.) That one reason, Keith could get behind to.

 

“Of course.” He held back his want to roll his eyes. Because he was no better to be honest. Organised mess. This was also another thing him and Pidge had in common. And also the video games and music taste. And most food.

 

“Are Pidge and Keith having an argument again?” A warm voice joined the conversation. Shay. She was too nice, he did not know how she even fit in their group but you just can’t hate her. He decided to nag Pidge about their ceiling later. 

 

“Not anymore, how’s it going?” Pidge seemed to have had the same thought, their face practically challenging Keith for a later match. 

 

“Oh, nothing much, went for a walk and bumped into Hunk. I arrived not long before you guys called, I have a feeling he might not have arrived home just yet. He decided to continue, the project he’s been working on with Rolo is not going the way they’ve planned. A bad grade might follow suit. What did I miss?” They all hummed in unyson. None of them really liked Rolo, he was smart but he was also a douche. Even worse a fake douche. He acts like that in hope he’d somehow be in Zarkon’s graces. 

 

Zarkon was the campus’ ultimate douche. Captain douche. Emperor douche if you will. But not many did anything to change the way he is. Him and Haggar plus their little minions were one of the many things that pissed Keith off. But they just also happened to have VIP seats.

 

“I hope he feels better soon.” Allura, compassionate as always.

 

“Yeah he doesn’t deserve all that.” Pidge had also been betrayed by Rolo once. He stole their blueprints for a small AI companion. R.O.V.E.R. Justice has yet to be served. Oh, how more disappointing the Garrison University can get? 

 

“Cute. Look at you, all defending our Big Man’s honour.” How long has Lance even been in the call? Keith finally decides he should move over next to Pidge so he can be a little more more involved into this. Or at least feel like it.

 

Keith had a problem with Lance. He had all these mixed feelings even after almost an year of knowing him. They had a rocky start but when Keith thought they finally had gotten to a common ground they could restart their relationship on he had to go get a girlfriend. The girlfriend part wasn’t even a problem. Because Keith and the gang are now spared of witnessing Lance’s terrible flirting. Allura had been the most grateful out of the bunch. She had been the subject of Lance’s affections for quite a while. 

 

To be honest Keith didn’t blame him, everyone who’s met Allura has had at least one tiny crush on her. It’s just how it is. Keith cringes when he thinks about his 9 year old self. He also feels the start of an existential crisis creeping in because man, time does fly. Anyway---

 

The problem was that his girlfriend is Nyma. She was best buds with Rolo and everyone knows how Keith feels about that guy. All of them tried to remain supportive because Lance was happy, but then Nyma practically became the center of Lance’s universe.

 

Keith claimed the ‘I told you so’ for when all the gang minus Lance had agreed on her being a manipulative little witch. Keith didn’t care of her motives, but he knew, he just knew her intentions had never been good from the moment Lance introduced her to them.

 

Many arguments had happened in the span of the following week, but then they all just fell on accord to not speak of Lance’s love life at all. Which Keith knew Lance hated because he could see how hard it was for him to hold back on gushing over his girlfriend. Keith was honestly grossed out by all that. So much it pained him.

 

Which showed and also sparked many more arguments between him and Lance. But for the time spent together Nymaless, Lance was actually pretty nice. After each time of those moments Keith promised himself to try harder to accept her. Because even if he didn’t like Nyma, he liked Lance enough to care for his happiness. Just as the others.

 

“You two haven’t missed much to be honest. You were fairly quick to answer.” Keith hummed again, agreeing with Allura.

 

“Hey you guys, do you wanna turn on our cameras? It’s been awhile since we video chatted.” Pidge chimed in.

 

“Uh, I would but I can’t really, not now.” Lance was the first to answer. His voice a little stand-offish. Was he Skyping them while taking a dump again?

 

Meanwhile everyone else just turned on their cameras, their blurry images slowly becoming more clear for Keith and Pidge to see. Keith waved and Pidge beamed at the sight of their other friends. 

 

“Okay, but why not?”

 

“You guys are gonna get mad.” Uh oh. He did not like the sound of that. And by the sight of the other’s pixely faces, neither did they.

 

“Lance, what did you do?” Keith crossed his arms.

 

“I didn’t do anything! I just---Nyma is over. Are you gonna keep your chill if I open my camera?”

 

Various forms of affirmations have been exchanged before Lance’s icon blackened out into a loading screen then a very low quality image of the boy’s face. When it cleared he could see a blonde girl resting on his bed, book in hand. She did not spare one look in their direction, not one form of acknowledgement. She stopped trying to win them over after a week or two of dating Lance. Maybe it was their fault a little too, they could have given her a chance but they just couldn’t. And Keith was glad they didn’t. Pidge, Keith and Hunk suspected it was her who helped Rolo get the blueprints on R.O.V.E.R. and maybe it will happen with Hunk’s (and Rolo’s, but mostly Hunk’s) project too. If his complaints on Rolo’s preoccupation with their project means anything.

 

She and Lance were nearing their two month anniversary, he wouldn’t be surprised if she actually moved in, considering Lance’s declarations of how ’ _inlove_ ’ they were and was not just ‘ _over his place_ ’. Lance, tended to rush into things. It was not the first time Lance lied to spare them. Keith frowned at the thought. This was just not right.

 

Okay he might be holding a grudge, but if he wasn’t the only one who has one it didn’t mean he was in the wrong. It was just not right for Lance’s relationship with his girlfriend and with his friends to be affected so. He’s known him for about an year and even Keith can feel the other distancing himself a little bit.

 

Everyone has no trouble ignoring the elephant in the room though. Ignorance is bliss after all. Man, he was slowly turning into Shiro. He smiled at the thought. His brother and his ridiculous quotes, heh.

 

Conversation went smoothly, or as smooth as it can get. It went on for seven whole hours and when they had noticed it had already been around midnight. They all said their goodbyes and goodnights and eventually went to sleep.

 

Not Keith though. He was wide awake and practically buzzing with the need to talk to someone. Should he though? Was there even anything to talk about. The topic was old and overdiscussed, why should he open it up again? 

 

“Pidge, hey Pidge, are you awake?” Because he can that’s why.

 

“Always.” Their reply was quick, which meant Pidge was true to their word. “Are you thinking of what I’m thinking you’re thinking?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“Don’t you think we are villainifying her too much? What if she’s actually decent and we are the bag of dicks here.” They were right. But Keith thought that over before many times and he managed to come up with an answer for himself not much later.

 

“No, not really. I am sure she is up to something, I can feel it.”

 

“But what if it’s just a feeling. And what you are feeling is jealousy?” That was absurd. If Keith were to use fancy words.

 

“Why would I be jealous? On what exactly would I be jealous of? Pidge I am not the only one who has a bad feeling about this chick. Hunk doesn’t like her. And if Hunk doesn’t like someone then that person is shitty. Period. Is he jealous of the person he doesn’t like. Most likely not? I’ll tell you what I am. Concerned. What if she’s gonna become one of those girlfriends who do not allow their boyfriends to see anyone of their friends anymore, huh? I don’t want you guys to lose Lance over some stupid girl.”

 

“Wow, that is the most I’ve heard you speak in one go for two weeks now.” If Pidge thought teasing would lighten up the mood, they were wrong.

 

“I am serious though. What if he forgets about us. Shit like that happens when you date someone.” Keith threw his pillow at their direction.

 

“So you basically want his attention back. That’s called being jealous. And no, Hunk just got an excellent judge of character.” There was no interruption in their reply, meaning Keith missed. Damn it.

 

“I am not jealous. I’m just saying that he shouldn’t stop hanging out with us because of … stuff.”

 

“Eloquent. And by stuff you mean Nyma stuff, I don’t know Keith. We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.” Thankfully they dropped the jealousy nonsense.

 

“Yeah. Okay, yeah, but one more thing, if Hunk is such an excellent judge of character why don’t we listen to him then?” Keith was definitely not going to get any sleep tonight. “What if when we get to that bridge, it’s been burned down?”

 

“I didn’t know you cared for Lance that much.” He could practically feel their smile in that one sentence. But no. No he didn’t. Well he does care about Lance, but not in the way Pidge is implying. And even if he did, which he doesn’t, he would do jack shit about it. Because one, he ain’t no cheater, two, he doesn’t care about lance that way, three, feelings suck and four, he just doesn’t.

 

“Oh, do fuck off.”

 

“Good night to you too.” Smug little shit.

 

About five minutes have passed by now and Keith is still wide awake. Pidge is too but there is nothing but silence between them. Neither fooling one another to be asleep to be honest. Keith had actually considered trying to sleep just before his friend decided to break the silence.

 

“You know I wouldn’t mind.”

 

“What?” What were they even talking about? Keith was back to the beginning of today. He was confused again.

 

“You caring for Lance. And I’m sure the others wouldn’t either.” Oh.

 

“Okay.”

“Okay.” Then there was more silence.

 

Keith felt his heart thump louder and louder inside his chest, his ears felt like they’ve been plugged and his current position has now been deemed uncomfortable so he moved. He was now facing Pidge’s bed. He felt like he should say something more. Deny his feelings yet again.

 

When had he even caught any feelings for the annoying bastard? When he bought him a 120 ml tube of white acrylic paint because ‘ _just noticed_ ’ he always runs out so fast of it? It was just a damn hobby… When he distracted Keith off of panicking before a presentation in his engineering class with the worst puns he’s ever heard? When they fought over the quality of the cafeteria’s food? When he saw him really smile at Keith for the first time?

 

“I can feel you staring. Are you having a meltdown?”

 

“Oh fuck.” He just realised.

 

“ ‘ _Oh fuck_ ’ is right, don’t stare, Keith. It’s creepy I sw---”

 

“You were right. I am jealous.”

 

“Oh fuck.”


End file.
